The present invention relates to a support system for buildings.
Such a support system is known from German Published Application No. 26 00 602. In this system, the girders are welded together from several commercially available hollow, metallic shapes and the connecting members are likewise welded designs. A drawback of this is the substantial expenditure of time and material during manufacture. Although commercial shapes and strips can be used, these must be cut to proper length and then welded together with substantial expenditures in time. The connecting members in particular are extremely complicated under certain circumstances.